With the known conveyor devices of this type, the railings on the one hand and the sensors on the other hand are mounted on separate mounts and are adjustable independently of one another. A joint height adjustment to adapt to different container heights is optionally also possible for the sensors. It is therefore extremely time-consuming and tedious to switch the known conveyor device to a different type of container.
There have also already been proposals for designing a set of interchangeable sensors including the mount as whole, so they can be replaced by another set of sensors in the case of a changeover (Unexamined German Patent 22 43 227). In this approach, a suitable set of sensors with the mount is required for each container diameter, which results in high investment costs. Nevertheless both the railings and the sensors must be manipulated separately in the event of a changeover.